


Wordless Plea

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Wordless Plea

**Title:** Wordless Plea  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG for angst  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #127: Hold Me  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Character death (not Harry or Draco), angst, hurt/comfort.

  
~

Wordless Plea

~

“Draco?” Harry stumbled out of the Floo, scanning the room for Draco. Hurrying down the hall, he finally located him standing in the kitchen, staring at the kettle. “Draco?” Harry said softly, moving up behind him.

“I suppose you’ve heard.”

“Narcissa fire-called me. She was worried about you being alone.” Harry hovered next to Draco, unsure if he would welcome comfort. “I’m sorry, love.”

“You hated him,” Draco accused, bleak eyes meeting Harry’s.

Harry shook his head. “I hated what he did, but he was still your father.”

Draco’s face crumpled. _Hold me_ , his body language screamed.

Harry did.

~


End file.
